Vie Active
by Yami Flo
Summary: Il n'y a rien de mal à raconter une histoire à sa fille si c'est son souhait. Mais, et si elle vous demande des récits de guerre ? Ikuko ne peut plus faire autrement que partager les souvenirs d'une époque qui la hante toujours...
1. La Mère Et La Fille

Auteur : Yami Flo

Rating : M pour thèmes abordés dans les futurs chapitres.

Genre : Drama, Angst, Mystery, Violence (missions ANBU, ça veut tout dire) Suspence d'une certaine manière je suppose, Souvenirs de guerre.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je suis simplement une humble auteur de fic.

Note de l'Auteur : Le titre de la fic m'est venu comme ça. Basiquement, comme il s'agit surtout de missions, de rapports et de souvenirs, cela me semblait approprié. Mais si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, je suis preneuse.

En mars dernier, j'avais écris quelques one shot présentant Yanagi Ikuko. J'avais prévu d'autres ficlets, mais cela ne s'est pas réalisé. A la place, j'ai bossé sur cette courte histoire en quelques chapitres relatant les années de guerre précédant le Kyubi et le Yondaime.

Donc pas de Naruto, de Sasuke, ou de joyeuse bande.

J'espère qu'elle plaira à tous les fans de l'ex kunoichi devenue herboriste.

**Prologue : La Mère Et La Fille**

C'était une journée comme une autre à Konoha. Sauf pour ces deux personnes, installée dans une chambre de l'hôpital, dans un silence chargé de solennité.

-Maman ?

La femme quitta son livre des yeux, le regard fatigué. Assise au côté de sa fille alitée, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à passer la dernière crise et devait se contenter d'un soutien moral. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la gagnait chaque fois qu'elle voyait son enfant, la seule qui lui restait, étendue sur ces draps trop blancs, dans cette pièce stérile.

Néanmoins, elle se força à sourire et à répondre.

-Oui, ma chérie ?

- Raconte-moi une histoire.

-Une histoire ? Répéta-t-elle incertaine. Quel genre d'histoire ?

-Sur Papa. Sur Niisan. Sur toi.

-Oh, encore ? Tu sais pourtant tout ce que j'ai à dire sur eux, sur moi. Ils étaient ninjas, et ils sont morts en héros.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

-Oh ? Alors, que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

-Parle-moi de la guerre, parle-moi de comment c'était à l'époque, avant le Kyubi, avant le Yondaime…

La mère cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ferma son livre avec un bruit sec.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

-C'est une fille, à l'école…Elle dit que les vrais héros, ce ne sont pas ceux qui sont morts devant le démon, mais ceux qui ont vécu la grande guerre des ninjas. Elle se moque de moi et des autres enfants qui n'ont plus de parents à cause du Kyubi…

-Parce qu'elle a des parents ninjas vétérans ?

-Oui…

La mère secoua la tête avec indulgence.

-C'est une raison un peu bête de se vanter. L'héroïsme ne se décide pas comme cela, ma puce. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Moi, je sais. Mais les autres…Ils ne savent vraiment plus ce qu'ils doivent croire. Alors je veux leur en parler, quand j'irais mieux.

Elle sentit une pointe de regret l'assaillir. Sa fille ne se doutait pas de la gravité de sa dernière crise et de son état. Mais quel enfant de 13 ans pouvait pleinement comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il avait le caractère rêveur et inconscient de Miho ? Elle ne quitterait pas le lit d'hôpital avant des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Et au final, elle y reviendrait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait accéder à sa requête ? Elle la regarda un long moment, incapable de se décider. Miho lui renvoya un regard rempli d'espoir.

-S'il te plaît Maman, raconte.

-…Cela risque d'être violent et de ne pas te plaire, Miho-chan. Tu veux vraiment ?

-Oui. Je veux savoir. S'il te plaît…

Alors, tout doucement, Yanagi Ikuko commença à raconter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bon, prologue lancé. C'est court, d'accord, mais la suite sera plus longue.

Des critiques ? Des encouragements ? Des remarques ? Des questions ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en m'envoyant une review.


	2. Mission Nocturne

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Violence, Mort, Angst, Drama pour futur chapitres, Suspence,...

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto et ses personnages ; ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais Yanagi Ikuko, Kojiro ou tout personnage original apparaissant dans cette fic m'appartient.

**Chapitre 1 : Mission Nocturne**

Une ombre se faufilait sans bruits dans les couloirs déserts. Elle longeait le mur, la respiration lente, inaudible. Le manteau de la nuit la couvrait de sa discrétion. Des yeux, elle balaya le secteur. Ne voyant rien, elle fit un discret signe de la main. Dans son dos, deux nouvelles formes apparurent.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, alors que les trois personnes s'élançaient brusquement en avant, courant de toutes leurs forces. Des murs jaillirent des flèches. La première silhouette les évita sans problèmes, devinant leur point d'arrivée avec une précision millimétrique. La seconde ne semblait pas avoir plus de mal, même si ses mouvements étaient beaucoup moins fluides. La troisième, en revanche, n'eu pas cette chance, et finalement, après un mouvement hasardeux, l'une des pointes d'acier finit par s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

Il n'eut qu'un faible tressaillement. Il ne poussa pas un cri et continua d'avancer, suivant ses compagnons jusqu'à la grande porte derrière laquelle leur objectif les attendait. L'une des deux autres ombres le regarda un long moment. Son visage, dissimulé par un masque de bois ouvragé qui évoquait un corbeau, n'était pas visible. Mais déjà, le troisième larron pouvait deviner le désappointement et aussi l'inquiétude qui devait gagner son aîné. Non, aînée. Car les courbes de son corps, même dans le noir, ne pouvaient être ignorées. Silencieusement, la femme au masque de corbeau lui tendit un kunai.

Et, sans même relever la tête, le plus jeune des hommes en noir le saisit et le plongea dans son épaule. Un liquide carmin aspergea ses vêtements. Il laissa la pointe enfoncée pendant quelques secondes, moins d'une minute, avant de la retirer et de rendre l'arme à son propriétaire. Le corbeau l'accueillit avec un léger soupire, à peine audible. Le blessé, dont le masque évoquait la face d'un ours, se releva prestement, comme si la douleur n'avait rien été. La seconde ombre, qui pendant ce temps avait fait le guet, opina d'un signe de tête.

Et, toujours aussi silencieux, le trio poussa les portes et entra dans la pièce. Tous trois vérifièrent les lieux en une fraction de seconde. Personne en dehors de leur cible, endormie sur son lit. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux. Finalement, ce fut le premier membre du groupe qui s'avança. Et résolument, posant une main sur l'épaule de la cible, il la secoua vivement.

L'homme endormi ouvrit les yeux, l'air agacé. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le masque de loup, aux traits visibles mêmes dans la pénombre. Aussitôt, il poussa un cri perçant et se recula contre le montant du lit à baldaquin.

-Qui…Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? Sortez immédiatement de chez moi !

-Inutile de crier, murmura le garçon au masque d'ours en fermant les portes. Nul ne vous entendra. Il n'y a plus personne de vivant dans ce bâtiment, Minasawa-san.

-Vous mentez !

-Pensez-vous vraiment que nous aurions un quelconque intérêt à mentir, Minasawa-san ?

L'homme qu'on désignait comme étant Minasawa commençait à devenir nerveux. Il ne connaissait pas ce type de masques. Mais il se doutait bien de l'origine de leurs porteurs.

-Vous êtes des ninjas, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? De l'argent ? Il y en a dans le coffre !

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour l'argent, annonça la première personne. Nous sommes ici pour **vous**, Minasawa-san.

Une lueur diaphane éclaira la pièce. Le dernier membre du trio avait allumé une bougie traînant sur la table de chevet. Elle n'éclairait pas beaucoup la pièce, mais suffisamment pour que cette fois, les trois intrus soient bien visibles. Une femme aux longs cheveux. Un jeune garçon coiffait d'un bandana. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tout trois étaient vêtus d'une combinaison noire et d'une veste sans manches grisâtre. Chacun portait un katana accroché dans le dos.

-Qui êtes vous, réussit-il à articuler au bout d'un moment ?

L'homme au masque de loup se planta devant lui, les bras croisés. Il ne répondit pas à la question posée, loin de là. Mais quand il parla, sa voix se fit aussi froide et tranchante que l'acier.

-Minasawa Yuzo, il est parvenu à nos oreilles que vous étiez le responsable de la fuite qui a valu à notre village la perte de deux escouades de chuunin dans un piège tendu par leurs adversaires. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ce chef d'accusation ?

Cette fois, Minasawa Yuzo tremblait vraiment. Il avait compris d'où venaient ces étrangers. Ils savaient. Ils savaient et étaient venus l'éliminer. Cependant…Qu'avaient-ils comme preuves de sa culpabilité ? Il risqua un sourire.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vraiment, interrompit le garçon au masque d'ours ? Et qu'en est-il alors des hauts dignitaires du Village Caché de la Roche qui ont été surpris chez vous, deux semaines plus tôt ?

-Je ne vois pas…

Intérieurement, Minasawa Yuzo rageait. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courrant ?

-Arrêtez de nous mentir, Minasawa, siffla la femme. Nous savons que vous nous avez trahi. Nous savons que vous leur avez donné plus d'informations que vous ne voulez le laisser paraître. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là…

-Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous pouvez parler ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Maintenant, sortez de chez moi ! Vous verrez ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent me menacer. J'ai des appuis…

-C'est votre dernier mot ? Encouragea l'homme au masque de loup qui, de toute évidence, devait être le chef du groupe.

-Oui. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Pour réponse, l'homme au masque de loup secoua la tête.

-J'espérais que nous arriverions à régler cette histoire sans avoir à recourir à des méthodes plus persuasives. Mais si vous le prenez sur ce ton…Iku-chan ? C'est à toi de jouer.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna la femme en cherchant dans l'un des sacs accrochés à sa ceinture. Tiens-le, veux-tu !

Minasawa eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant de sentir le déplacement d'air dans son dos et les deux mains sur ses poignets, serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu jurer les entendre craquer. Il savait qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le plus petit des trois intrus s'approcher de lui.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, répondit l'homme au masque de loup. Mets-toi à l'aise, petit, ce n'est plus de ton ressort. Et si tu te sens mal, ferme les yeux et respire à fond.

-Tu es dur avec lui, fit la femme sur un ton de conversation, en examinant une à une de petites fioles de verre. Et ne l'appelle pas petit, tu sais que tu n'es pas franchement plus âgé que lui. Moi, d'un autre côté, j'ai plus d'expérience que vous.

-On pourrait t'appeler grand-mère alors ? demanda le loup, amusé.

Trois shurikens vinrent se planter juste devant l'homme loup et son captif, qui devint plus blanc qu'un linge. Des fous. C'étaient des fous furieux ! La femme vint récupérer ses armes comme si de rien n'était.

-Très drôle, dit-elle avec amertume, mais je ne goûte pas à cet humour là.

-Tu n'as aucun sens de la plaisanterie, geignit l'homme masqué.

La femme secoua la tête avec agacement. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le troisième membre de la bande, resté étonnement tranquille.

-Tu serais gentil de stériliser mes « instruments », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hai, Senseï.

La femme lui lança une gourde de taille moyenne au contenu translucide. Le jeune garçon l'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une odeur que Minasawa connaissait bien : de l'alcool pur. Avec des yeux horrifiés, il vit le jeune garçon verser le liquide sur les pointes de longues aiguilles et le tranchant d'une dague, avant de les passer par-dessus la flamme de la bougie.

Avec horreur, il comprit alors que la flamme n'avait été allumée que pour cette seule raison. Les ninjas étaient supposés avoir une bonne vision nocturne. Les ténèbres ne les gênaient pas. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de feu pour travailler.

-C'est prêt, Senseï.

-Bien. Je te remercie.

Elle posa finalement quatre flacons différents sur le bord du lit. Minasawa ouvrit plus largement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elles contenaient, non, non, non,…

-Vous savez, Minasawa-san, fit la femme d'un ton détaché en ouvrant un flacon, je suis ravie de votre choix. Si vous aviez tout avoué tout de suite, je n'aurais rien eu à faire sur cette mission.

-Tu parles, fit l'homme au masque de loup, tenant toujours les bras de Minasawa, avec amusement. Comme si tu n'avais pas participé au petit carnage de tout à l'heure.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça un carnage, fit le plus jeune, appuyé contre un mur, plutôt un léger entraînement. Ce n'est pas comme si ils n'avaient pas opposé de résistance…

-Tu peux parler, gamin. Après tout, t'es un débutant.

-Et tu ne vaux pas mieux, trancha la femme en trempant les aiguilles dans la fiole qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Elle les déploya dans son poing et les présenta devant le captif apeuré. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle lui parla doucement, comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant auquel elle aurait offert un cadeau.

Mais, dans ce cas, le cadeau serait mortel.

-Savez-vous ce qui se trouve dans cette bouteille, Minasawa-san ? Il s'agit d'un de mes chefs-d'œuvre. Une petite merveille qui paralyse lentement les nerfs, petits à petits, en s'étendant dans toutes les directions. Au début, on ne ressent qu'un faible picotement. Mais, plus le temps passe et plus la douleur progresse, et bientôt, le corps entier semble être en feu. Ses précédentes victimes ont souffert longtemps. Ils étaient rudes et ils ont mis peu de temps à cracher le morceau, mais rien d'insurmontable. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier…Un cadeau de Doku no Akuma ne se refuse pas, ajouta-t-elle après coup.

Mourir. Il allait mourir. Ces types allaient le tuer ! Mais, peut-être que s'il pouvait négocier…non, on ne négociait pas avec des ANBU. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il tente quelque chose !

-Pitié ! Je…je vous dirais tout ce que vous désirez savoir si vous me laissez en vie !

Même derrière le masque, il put deviner le sourire de la femme.

-Je suis persuadée du contraire.

Et, dans les heures qui suivirent, les hurlements de Minsawa Yuzo auraient pu être entendus à des kilomètres à la ronde mais, en dehors de ses tortionnaires, nul n'entendit ses cris. Puis, ce fut le silence…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-L'escouade d'élite n°4 est rentrée, Hokage-sama, annonça le ninja de faction à la porte.

Derrière son bureau, le vieil homme répondant au titre d'Hokage releva la tête d'un parchemin. Il semblait fatigué, exténué au plus haut point. Mais c'était normal : en temps de guerre, il y avait peu de place pour le repos.

-Oui, je vous attendais, soupira le Sandaime en posant sa pipe. Alors ?

Les trois ANBU retirèrent leurs masques d'un même mouvement. Leurs visages exprimaient une grande différence d'âge. L'aînée était une femme qui devait avoir presque la trentaine. Le plus jeune devait osciller entre 12 et 15 ans. Quant à l'homme qui les accompagnait, il devait avoir la vingtaine, au maximum.

-Hyuga Kojiro…

-Morino Ibiki…

-Et Yanagi Ikuko…

Tous trois saluèrent et finirent d'une même voix :

-Au rapport, Hokage-sama !

-Je suppose que votre mission est complète ?

-Hai !

-Dans ce cas…

Il saisit un rouleau sur son bureau et barra un texte. La mission de rang A : Eliminer le traître était désormais achevée. Il n'avait pas décidé de cet assassinat de gaieté de cœur, mais la menace que faisait ressentir la présence d'une taupe dans leurs propres rangs était trop dangereuse pour que le vieil Hokage ferme les yeux. Néanmoins, il faudrait jouer serrer. Minasawa était un homme influent au pays du Feu.

-Alors ? Que vous a révélé votre cible ?

-Ce type me dégoûte, cracha Ikuko. Il nous a vendu pour de l'argent et uniquement pour ça ! Je suis heureuse qu'on s'en soit débarrassé.

-Attention, Yanagi-san, avertit le Sandaïme, si les officiels t'entendent, nous aurons des ennuis. Traître ou pas, Minasawa Yuzo était tout de même un notable influent de notre pays. J'ai peur que nous ayons à faire face à quelques remous…

Kojiro hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

-La piste ne risque pas de remonter jusqu'à nous, soyez tranquille. Nous avons soigneusement nettoyé le corps, et les poisons de Ikuko laissent rarement des traces.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des traces, fit la femme brune en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oui, oui, je n'en doute pas. Je ne vous aurais pas envoyés en mission sinon. Alors, que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Il a donné à Iwa l'emplacement de plusieurs points stratégiques le long de nos défenses, Hokage-sama, annonça tranquillement Kojiro. Il serait bon de les faire renforcer.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il s'y était attendu.

-Je vois. Autre chose ?

-Il leur a transmis une liste de jounin et chuunin potentiellement dangereux, fit Ibiki d'un ton morne. Trois sont déjà morts. Les autres seront probablement visés dans les prochains assauts. Mais il n'a pas pu leur donner plus d'informations.

-Bien. Combien de victimes ?

Cette fois, ce fut Ikuko qui répondit.

-Deux jounins et trois chuunins de Iwa no Kuni, plus six mercenaires engagés à la va-vite. Le personnel normal a été drogué. Pas de morts de ce côté.

-Statut des membres de l'équipe ? Termina l'Hokage en rallumant sa pipe.

-Pointe de flèche dans l'épaule, fit Ibiki en bougeant légèrement son bras. J'ai fait saigner la plaie par précaution.

-Un bon réflexe, opina l'Hokage. Passez tout de même à l'hôpital, tous les trois, je serais plus rassuré. J'attends un rapport complet et précis des événements demain midi sur mon bureau. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Hai !

Et, un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus personne dans le bureau à part l'Hokage, fumant tranquillement sa pipe, sans jamais quitter des yeux les derniers rapports de mission.


	3. Le Massacre De Kaho

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Drama, Violence, Gore, Suspence (dans un certain sens), souvenirs de guerre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Yanagi Ikuko, Yôtaro, Yamato, Miho etHyuga Kojiro sont de ma création.

**Chapitre 2 : Le Massacre De Kaho**

C'était une petite maison comme une autre. Elle n'était pas construite dans un style particulièrement traditionnel, comme l'étaient les demeures des grands clans de Konoha, mais elle reflétait plutôt un foyer chaleureux où règnent les rires et la bonne humeur. Qui aurait pensé, en la voyant, qu'elle abritait la demeure de l'un des membres les plus prisés du service de Torture et Interrogation de la Feuille ?

Elle se tenait devant, incertaine de devoir déjà rentrer et perdue dans ses pensées. Près d'une journée s'était écoulée depuis son retour à Konoha, mais entre la rédaction du rapport, la visite à l'hôpital et quelques dossiers à classés au QG, elle n'avait guère eut le temps de rentrer chez elle.

Ikuko avait quitté la tenue d'ANBU, sans aucuns regrets, pour un kimono aux teintes pastelles. Elle soupira pour la forme. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les missions ANBU mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. En temps de guerre, chaque ninja devait être mis à profit. Et si les interrogatoires devaient être menés sur le terrain, et bien…

Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait partir en mission, non. Après tout, les deux coéquipiers qui lui avaient été adjoints pour l'instant lui étaient sympathiques et le trio marchait bien. En fait, elle était pleinement satisfaite de garder un œil sur Morino Ibiki. Le gosse lui avait été confié, après tout. Mais elle avait ses réticences. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Que deviendraient son mari et son fils sans elle ? Elle secoua la tête, laissa ses longues mèches brunes retomber sur ses joues.

Yamato était chuunin, largement capable de se défendre. Et Yôtaro était aspirant, il était débrouillard et n'était nullement concerné par le conflit…Pour l'instant. Mais viendrait un jour où elle le verrait partir à son tour au combat, en mission,…Comme elle. Comme son père.

Secouant la tête pour clarifier ses pensées, Ikuko poussa finalement la porte de la maisonnette, non sans avoir au passage, évité le piège destiné aux intrus. On ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent, après tout, et c'était un système d'alarme comme un autre.

-Je suis rentrée, indiqua tranquillement Ikuko en ôtant ses sandales dans l'entrée.

Une porte claqua, et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Un petit garçon brun lui sauta dans les bras. Rieuse, Ikuko l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui. Yanagi Yôtaro avait dix ans, presque onze, mais, parfois, il paraissait bien plus jeune aux yeux de sa mère.

-Bonsoir Maman !

-Bonsoir, Yôtaro-kun, sourit-elle doucement. Ton père est-il là ?

C'était la question qui la taraudait le plus. Yamato était-il rentré ? Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire où il partait avec le reste de son équipe, et l'Hokage n'avait pas non plus laissé filtrer un seul mot à ce sujet. Et il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'inquiétude se mette à la ronger.

Mais une voix familière balaya toutes ses craintes.

-Ici, ma chérie.

Yanagi Yamato sourit paisiblement à sa femme, arrivant à pas lents pour la saluer. Ikuko fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras en écharpe de son époux. Elle reposa Yôtaro au sol, et marcha droit sur le blessé, l'air inquiète.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, s'enquit-elle en observant le bandage ?

-Rien de grave, s'empressa de la rassurer Yamato. Je n'ais pas fait suffisamment attention, et j'ai pris un shuriken dans le bras.

-Et tu appelles ça rien ! Yamato…

-Iku-chan, ne fais pas une scène devant le petit, fit paisiblement Yamato, pas plus inquiet que cela devant la mine renfrognée de sa conjointe.

Le regard des deux adultes convergea immédiatement sur leur fils qui, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement, les regardait en se grattant la nuque.

-Je crois que je vais sortir jouer avec les copains, dit-il lentement. Histoire que vous régliez vos problèmes.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Yôtaro-kun, fit son père. Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous.

-Mouais, c'est ça, et moi, je suis le Yondaime ! Si vous devez vous hurlez dessus, attendez que je sois dehors, hein, marmonna le gosse en attrapant ses chaussures.

-Yôtaro, s'offusqua Ikuko !

Le gamin se mit à rire.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, M'man. Surtout, ne vous entretuez pas pendant mon absence.

Il enfila ses chaussures à la hâte et se précipita dehors, pressentant des problèmes pour sa petite personne s'il s'attardait trop longtemps.

-Et pas le droit aux jutsu dans la maison, cria Yôtaro en passant la porte !

Il y eut une minute de silence. Puis deux. Un ange passa, tandis que les deux adultes se dévisageaient sans mot dire. Finalement, Yamato secoua la tête et brisa le silence pesant qui s'était instauré.

-Ton fils est un sale gosse, annonça tranquillement Yamato en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

-C'est drôle, trancha Ikuko, amusée malgré son air agressif, chaque fois qu'il fait une chose remarquable, c'est notre fils, mais qu'il fasse une remarque sur notre vie de couple ou une bêtise, et c'est seulement le mien. N'est-ce pas étonnant ?

-Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, gloussa Yamato. En tout cas, il est intelligent. Il sait éviter les ennuis.

-Ici, peut-être, mais pas à l'académie.

-Ah, ça.

Yamato prit place à table. Sans rien dire, et comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsque son mari et elle évoquaient des sujets importants, que ce soit leur journée, leurs dernières missions, leurs soucis, Ikuko prépara une tasse de thé pour Yamato. Elle n'en buvait, pour sa part, que très rarement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle posa la tasse de porcelaine emplie du liquide encore brûlant devant son époux. Celui-ci l'accepta avec reconnaissance et respira à plein poumon l'arôme délicat du mélange.

Ikuko se contenta de le regarder faire pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Alors ?

Pour Ikuko, cette simple annonce voulait tout dire. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Alors, comment t'es-tu blessé ? Alors, qu'as-tu fais ces derniers jours ? Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de longues sentences pour demander à son époux ce qu'elle voulait.

D'abord, Yamato ne dit rien. Il se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé, fermant les yeux, comme si le simple geste pouvait suffire à mieux le savourer.

-Ce goût est unique. Tu as ajouté de nouvelles herbes ? J'espère ne pas me retrouver malade au milieu de la nuit…

-Yamato, cesse de faire l'idiot ! Je ne drogue que mes victimes, pas la famille et tu le sais !

Yamato se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de reposer la tasse sur la table. Il avait aux lèvres un petit sourire qui avait le don d'exaspérer son épouse, surtout dans les circonstances présentes.

-Eh bien, eh bien, quel tempérament, ma chère. Tu es vraiment sur les nerfs, ce soir. Peut-être devrais-tu boire quelque chose ? Attends, je vais te servir une tasse…

-Yamato, gronda-t-elle, menaçante…

-Tu as passé une dure journée, constata-t-il, ou plutôt, une dure soirée.

Ikuko soupira. Dans le fond, voulait-elle vraiment savoir ce qu'avait fait son époux pendant les…six derniers jours ? Six jours en mission…Néanmoins, elle pressentit qu'il ne dirait rien avant un moment.

-Mission ANBU, murmura-t-elle, interrogation d'un traître. Une grande pointure du pays, et ça n'a pas été simple.

-Tu as tué quelqu'un, demanda Yamato, finissant de boire son thé avec calme.

-Oui. Deux hommes qui voulaient nous prendre à revers. Mercenaires. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de nous vaincre et je savais que je devais les éliminer pour qu'ils ne donnent pas l'alarme. Mais cela m'a mise mal à l'aise…

-Tu es trop sensible, soupira Yamato. Il faut tuer pour survivre dans le monde où nous évoluons, tu le sais.

-Certes. Mais pourtant…

Il y eut une pause. Ikuko repensait aux dernières 48 heures comme s'il s'agissait de son premier meurtre, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas, pendant que Yamato se plongeait dans ses propres pensées. Il jeta un regard en coin à Ikuko. La jeune femme brune avait l'air un peu…non, elle n'était pas perdue, mais elle était définitivement mélancolique. La guerre commençait à peser sur tous les esprits.

-Le village de Kaho, finit-il par dire.

Yanagi le regarda fixement. Est-ce que par hasard, Yamato laissait tomber ses réticences à la mettre au courant ? Si vite ? Ce n'était pas franchement un bon signe. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose s'était mal passé, ou pire.

-Quoi ?

-Le village de Kaho. C'est là où ils nous ont envoyés.

-Depuis quelque temps, nous étions sans nouvelles d'un avant-poste placé à Kaho, un village reculé près de la frontière Nord. Hokage-sama s'en est inquiété et il a décidé d'envoyer une équipe là-bas pour se rendre compte de la situation. Nous étions sept à nous y rendre.

Yamato se tut. Ikuko, comprenant que les choses étaient graves, farfouilla dans un placard, jusqu'à trouver une bouteille de saké. Silencieusement, elle en versa une coupe à son mari qui, les yeux mi-clos, la tête renversée en arrière, semblait ne même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

-Je ne peux pas dire exactement ce qui s'y est passé, parce que je n'étais pas là pour le voir, mais…ce fut un véritable massacre…Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux…Il y avait des cadavres partout. Certains étaient démembrés, d'autres en charpie, même pas identifiables. Des charognards étaient déjà passés par-là, et d'autres erraient encore dans les ruines toujours fumantes. J'entendais des corbeaux croasser de partout. Il y avait une tête, aux orbites vides, plantée sur une pique devant le village. J'ai vu les cadavres de gosses complètement dépecés. Des gosses ! Pas plus vieux que trois ans ! Et l'odeur…C'était écoeurant. Plusieurs d'entre nous n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de vomir. Nos camarades de la Feuille étaient là, eux aussi. Quatre ninjas jounin, tous morts, décapités, lacérés,…On ne les a reconnu qu'à l'examen de leurs vêtements et à leurs uniformes. Nous avons dû tout brûler, pour ne pas laisser de traces.

-Mais, ce n'est pas le rôle des effaceurs de cadavres, interrogea Ikuko, les mains toujours posées sur les épaules de son mari ?

Secrètement, elle priait pour que le récit s'achève. Elle n'aimait pas le sang, elle le haïssait. Son travail à elle était propre, au moins. L'empoisonnement ne faisait pas saigner, il ne créait pas de plaies, et les drogues n'étaient pas toujours mortelles. Parfois, elle en venait à se demander pourquoi elle avait choisi les Interrogations au lieu d'une carrière médicale…

Yamato secoua la tête, dégoûté. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur celle de son épouse.

-On leur a fait parvenir un message dès qu'on a pu, mais cela n'a servi à rien. La réponse a été négative. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour cela, d'après eux. Ils sont trop occupés à traquer les traîtres potentiellement dangereux pour leur régler leur compte, voir à chercher des corps ennemis. Et c'est aux sous-fifres que revient la tâche de se débarrasser des corps des victimes innocentes.

-…Pourquoi raser un village ? Et surtout, qui, murmura Ikuko ?

Yamato soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des responsables, en dehors du fait qu'il s'agissait probablement de ninjas ennemis – l'inverse eut été étonnant – mais il avait une bonne idée du motif.

-Un exemple, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Un simple exemple. Ils veulent nous faire savoir qu'ils sont forts et qu'ils peuvent nous écraser comme bon leur semble. C'est un message destiné à nous faire paniquer, rien de plus.

-Et rien que pour dire cela, il leur a fallu provoquer un carnage ?

Yamato haussa les épaules. Ikuko retira ses mains, mais vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux. Un acte d'affection auquel elle se laissait rarement aller. Mais, entre la présence de Yotaro et leurs nombreuses missions, ni elle ni Yamato n'avait vraiment de temps pour une vie sentimentale développée. Parfois, il pouvait se passer des semaines sans qu'ils ne puissent se voir.

Posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une remarque.

-C'est ignoble comme pratique.

-Comme beaucoup d'actes commis en temps de guerre, soupira Yamato. Nous sommes mal placés pour faire la morale à qui que ce soit, tu ne trouves pas ? Après tout, nous aussi avons notre lot d'atrocités…

-Et ta blessure ?

-Le chemin du retour. Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Rien de très dangereux, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air paniqué de Ikuko. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour nous inquiéter. J'ai été le seul blessé, d'ailleurs.

-Idiot ! Quand apprendras-tu à prendre soin de toi ?

-Mais je prends soin de moi, Iku-chan. La preuve : je suis revenu en vie, rien que pour toi.

Ikuko ne put retenir un léger rire. C'était une remarque futile et pourtant, elle lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle aimait Yamato comme il était, un peu trop décontracté et pourtant si sérieux. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Le père de son enfant…

-Hum…J'ai une bonne idée de comment passer le temps, sourit malicieusement Yamato en tendant une main vers la ceinture du kimono de sa femme.

-Yamato ! Et si Yôtaro rentrait et qu'il nous entendait ?

-Eh bien, il aura fait un pas de plus dans son éducation.

Et malgré les dernières nouvelles, malgré les blessures aussi bien mentales que physiques de son époux et d'elle-même, Ikuko se surprit à rire.

Un rire nerveux, tremblant, mais un rire tout de même. Et, d'une certaine façon, cela faisait du bien. Elle laissa Yamato la prendre tendrement par la main et le laissa la guider jusqu'à leur chambre.

Elle avait vraiment besoin du réconfort apporté par son époux…


	4. Kojiro

Auteur : Yami Flo 

Genre : Angst, Drama, Souvenirs, Mort, Légères touches d'Humour (vu le contexte, faut le faire...)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Yanagi Ikuko et Hyuga Kojiro sont de ma création, par contre.

**Chapitre 3 : Kojiro**

Le soleil luisait. Haut et fort, il éclairait de ses rayons brûlants tout Konoha. Ikuko avala nerveusement sa salive et posa le bouquet qu'elle venait d'apporter sur la pierre tombale. Les mots semblaient la narguer. Elle crispa les poings. La vie était si injuste…

Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre rire et plaisanter. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Parfois, il lui semblait que c'était le cas.

C'était un jour comme aujourd'hui, sans vent et sans nuages. Une journée véritablement magnifique.

_Il était jeune et assez beau, malgré ses yeux blancs, caractéristiques de son clan. Ce qu'on retenait le mieux chez lui, c'était son sourire éclatant. C'était étonnant, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait un peu les Hyuga._

_-Salut ! Vous devez être Ikuko-chan ?_

_-Yanagi-san, je vous prie, répondit-elle froidement. Hyuga Kojiro, je présume ?_

_-Tout juste. Ravi de faire équipe avec vous._

_-Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque, malheureusement, marmonna Ikuko entre ses dents._

_-Oh, allez, détendez-vous. Tiens, je sais, vous êtes libre ce soir ?_

_-Je suis mariée et mère de famille, laissa-t-elle tomber platement._

_-Déjà ? Mince alors…Je pourrais toujours éliminer votre époux et vous faire la cour après ?_

_-Vous tenez à ce que je m'énerve ?_

_-J'ai dit une bêtise ?_

_-Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous réponde ?_

_Extérieurement, elle semblait placide et même légèrement irritée. Intérieurement, elle se retenait pour ne pas rire. Si on lui avait dis un jour qu'elle se ferait draguer par un membre du clan Hyuga ayant dix ans de moins qu'elle au minimum, elle aurait hurlé au fou._

_Comme quoi on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien._

_-Comment ont-ils pu tomber assez bas pour engager un clown comme vous dans les ANBU ?_

_-C'est une question existentielle, je dois le reconnaître, répliqua pensivement le jeune homme. J'ai droit à un joker ?_

_-Oh, soyez sérieux une minute, voulez-vous ?_

_-Seulement si vous acceptez de me tutoyer, sourit-il de toutes ses dents._

_Elle se figea. Il jouait à l'imbécile uniquement pour qu'elle le tutoie ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Enfin, elle verrait bien._

_-Cela pourra peut-être se faire…Si vous effacez tout de suite ce sourire stupide de votre visage !_

_-Génial, de tous les partenaires possibles, il fallait que je tombe sur la vieille rabat-joie de service. Formidable. Tout bonnement formidable…_

_Vieille ? Rabat-joie ? Pour qui se prenait-il, cet imbécile ?_

_-Tu veux que je t'empoisonne ? C'est ma spécialité, après tout…_

_-Nous sommes passés au « tu », donc je considère que nous tenons le bon bout._

_-…Je te déteste._

_-Et moi, je t'adore, Iku-chan !_

_-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !_

Elle inspira profondément.

-Salut, vieux. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai ramené des fleurs. Oh, je sais que tu préférais les camélias, mais vu le prix qu'en demande les Yamanaka, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée. Et puis, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à prendre des lys ou des chrysanthèmes. C'est trop triste et solennel. Tu avoueras que les narcisses sont de belles fleurs tout de même et je crois me souvenir que tu aimes bien le jaune…

Elle fit une courte pause pour souffler avant de reprendre.

-Ibiki va bien. Ce môme apprend plein de choses de la part des vieux membres de la brigade. Je parierais tout ce que tu veux qu'un de ces jours, il les dépassera tous et finira par les diriger, moi y compris. Tu lui manques un peu, je crois. Bon, vous n'étiez pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais tu étais son partenaire, un camarade de la Feuille. Je crois qu'il a tout de même reçu un choc. Moi ? Je vais plutôt bien, si on considère les faits. J'en ai pour un mois de repos forcé, histoire que mon bras se soigne convenablement. Hokage-sama peste sans arrêt après l'absence de Tsunade-hime. On ne peut pas franchement lui donner tort sur ce point…

-Yanagi-san, fit quelqu'un dans son dos ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qui était là. Lentement, un homme vint se placer à ses côtés, sans quitter la pierre du regard.

-Je me demandais qui pouvait venir aussi souvent fleurir sa tombe. Les membres de notre clan ne sont guères démonstratifs dans leur affection, j'en ai peur. Je savais qu'il avait quelques amis dans les rangs des ANBU, mais vous…C'est tout de même une surprise.

-Vous me pensiez insensible ?

-Certainement pas. Vous ne me faisiez juste pas l'effet d'être quelqu'un de très attaché à Kojiro.

-Et pourtant, je l'étais. Je le trouvais énervant, bavard, impertinent, trop malin pour son propre bien, mais…Je l'aimais bien. D'une certaine façon, je veux dire. Et vous, Hyuga-sama ? Que pensiez-vous de lui ?

Le Hyuga hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Hizashi, Yanagi-san. Hyuga-sama, c'est bon pour mon frère, pas pour moi.

-Vous êtes cependant le chef de la bunke.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Disons simplement qu'être le frère jumeau de l'actuel chef de clan me donne plus d'influence que mes pairs. Mais au final, je reste un oiseau en cage.

-Kojiro n'avait pas l'air de se sentir enfermé, en tout cas…

-Kojiro était un cas spécial. Je l'ai vu s'épanouir comme peu d'entre nous le font. C'était un bol d'air rafraîchissant dans la maison. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de manquer à ses devoirs et il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je dois avouer que, pour certains membres du clan, son absence laisse un vide.

-Pas seulement à vous…

Cela lui rappelait cette nuit où ils étaient allés prendre un verre ensemble. Une mission réussie, la première depuis longtemps, et ils avaient voulu fêter ça entre eux, « sans Morino dans les pattes », avait précisé Kojiro…

_C'était un de ces soirs comme elle les aimait, simplement à savourer un verre au coin d'un bar, avec son coéquipier. Elle aurait voulu que le petit Ibiki se joigne à eux, mais il était trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool. Quant à Yamato…_

_Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle ne voyait plus son époux que par intermittence. Les missions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle et elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait vraiment passé un bon moment avec lui…_

_On pénétrait maintenant dans l'époque la plus sombre du conflit. Quelques jours auparavant, on lui avait appris le décès d'un gosse du clan Uchiha. Obito, si elle se souvenait bien. Ecrasé par une pierre…Il y avait des façons plus joyeuses d'y passer. Le môme avait donné un de ses Sharingan à son coéquipier avant de passer l'arme à gauche._

_C'était un comportement admirable. Un dernier sacrifice pour s'assurer que les siens pourraient s'en tirer. Vaguement, elle se demanda si elle aurait elle aussi le courage de réaliser un coup d'éclat comme celui-ci. Probablement pas._

_-Tu es bien le seul membre du clan Hyuga que j'ai vu heureux d'appartenir à la branche cadette, Kojiro._

_-Ah ? Fit-il. Ben, tant pis pour les autres alors !_

_Le jeune Hyuga avait son fameux sourire aux lèvres. Ikuko secoua la tête avec agacement._

_-Comment fais-tu ? Tout ceux que je vois sont amers et toi, toi…_

_-Je ris, je souris, je plaisante et je casse une image de ronchon légendaire ?_

_-On va dire ça, acquiesça Ikuko. Pourtant, votre vie n'a rien d'enviable. Vous êtes plus prisonniers du reste du clan que vous n'en faites parti. Alors, pourquoi ?_

_Il y eut un petit instant de silence entre eux. C'était confortable. Juste la musique diffusée par le poste de radio, le bruit du gérant faisant la vaisselle dans un évier, le chant des insectes nocturnes…_

_Finalement, Kojiro se décida à répondre._

_-Parce que j'aime ma vie, voilà tout._

_-Oh ?_

_-Bien sûr. Je me fous pas mal d'être un simple sous-fifre dans la famille, je sais ce que je vaux, je sais ce que je veux et du moment que je n'interfère pas avec la branche principale et ne ramène pas la honte sur le clan, alors j'ai la paix._

_-C'est une vision bien réduite des choses._

_-Mais c'est la mienne, Iku-chan. Pour moi, appartenir à la bunke n'est pas une fatalité, plutôt une sorte d'épreuve que nous devons surmonter pour être en paix avec nous-même par la suite. Il suffit de trouver un équilibre entre ce que nous sommes, ce que l'on attend de nous et ce que nous pouvons faire pour y parvenir._

_-C'est fou comme tu es un vivant exemple de cet équilibre, railla-t-elle._

_-Oh, ça va, hein, grogna-t-il. J'suis ce que je suis et tant pis pour ceux à qui cela ne plaît pas !_

_-Amen pour ça, conclut-elle en levant son verre._

Hizashi avait l'air grave. Il n'imposait pas par sa présence autant que le faisait son jumeau, mais on ne pouvait lui dénier du charisme. Ikuko se surprit à l'écouter de toute son attention.

-Peut-être qu'il se considérait comme libre. Mais au final, il n'a eu que celle de choisir sa mort.

-Choisir sa mort ? Vous appelez cela une liberté ?

-Pour nous autres membres de la branche cadette…Oui, c'est une forme de liberté comme une autre. Notre seul moyen de nous rebeller contre le sort. Ce que disait Kojiro n'était peut-être pas faux. Il nous faut accepter notre sort si nous voulons vivre. Mais notre vie est dans une cage. Il est mort, certes, mais il a eu ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il est libre.

Ikuko ferma les yeux. C'était cela, la mentalité des Hyuga ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

-Vous êtes des gens très étranges, dans cette famille, finit-elle par dire.

-C'est possible.

-J'ai appris que vous comptiez vous marier.

-C'est tout à fait exact.

-Dans ce cas, veuillez recevoir mes plus sincères félicitations. Ce sera probablement un très beau mariage. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait voulu y assister…

Hizashi eut un petit sourire.

-Merci, Yanagi-san. Cela me touche beaucoup. Voudriez-vous prendre un verre avec moi ? Si vous avez le temps, bien entendu…

-…Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, après tout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Bon, la fin n'est plus très loin...Deux ou trois chapitres maximum.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions.


End file.
